


Guilty pleasure

by Ourlullaby



Series: Tony's little secrets [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Short One Shot, Tony Feels, Tony's secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlullaby/pseuds/Ourlullaby
Summary: Tony Stark's quircks and habits are well known. But he has few secrets left to keep to himself. Like this guilty pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Era_Penn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/gifts).



> While my other fic 'On wings of Iron' is suffering setbacks in form of missing memorystick mew mew (mjölnir) I felt like writing this after rereading some of the glorious works of Era_Penn. Check them out. This is sorta my honoring towards Era_Penn's fiction and Tony. All writing errors are mine. No Beta. (Whopsie)

Tony's guilty little pleasure was music. But not in a sense others thought. His mother gave him love to strings and his fathers irk burned the passion deep into him like a brant. Jarvis warm approval cementing the core into iron.

 

Tony's guilty little pleasure was music, live music, that he played when he was alone and needed time out from his brain.

 

Music was instinctual and freeing when the dark thoughts lurked near the surface and his hands itched for the bottle. Dark whispers haunted him like plague trying to covet him into destructive paths he wasn't willing to cross no more. Strings would voice all the dark thoughts and silent sad pleads for happiness and triumphs he needed to remember when life felt like it tried to suffocate him.

 

Tony's guilty pleasure was strings of guitar and cello, debending where he stayed for the moment. Occasionaly he used Koto when his path took to Asia, the sound reminding him of the rain at his parents (and Jarvis) funeral.

 

Strings had other meaning to him as well. His mother taught him love strings, string forgotten into his pocket at age of seven had aided his escape from kidnappers, aside the glorious explosion. He had once diffused bomb with piece of string that he had carried with him on the said day. His mother had taught him love the strings, he played her favored song on the days or after day when he had used her lessons. Stark men are made of iron, women of fire, somedays Tony felt both.

 

Tony's guilty pleasure was music and love to strings. So it shouldn't be such big shock to the genius when he realises he has made Jarvis's system shutdown to be the last lullaby his mother sang to him, converted into binary. Or that he has to play it in violin if he ever needs to use it. Violin was Maria's instrument.


End file.
